Prueba
by ReeevertW
Summary: ¿Ema le estaba ocultando pruebas de nuevo? Se suponía que ahora tenían más confianza y ella no lo veía como el enemigo ¿Qué hizo para hacerla llorar? Que alguien le explique como comprender a las mujeres


**Ace Attorney no me pertenece, solo juego con sus personajes.**

* * *

—Sí, tengo la prueba en mis manos. No sé si decirle, su reacción me preocupa.— Ema Skye se encontraba en una llamada muy importante con su hermana, todo esto lo hacía desde su habitación y con la puerta cerrada con seguro.

—Aunque su reacción no sea buena se lo debes decir, es su derecho.— En ese instante, Lana parecía ser la voz de la razón, su hermana menor podía ser muy testaruda algunas veces.

—No será la primera vez que le oculte pruebas, no le veo lo importante a mostrarselas esta vez.— Tal parecía que ella no daría su brazo a torcer, solo esperaba que el pobre de Klavier pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

—Bien, haz lo que quieras. Solo te digo que no podrás ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.— Ambas hermanas se despidieron y cortaron la comunicación.

La habitación de Ema quedó en completo silencio una vez más, frente a ella estaban las pruebas más importantes de su vida, no podía darse el lujo de ir por ahí mostrandolas. La harían retirarse de investigadora, Klavier no dejaría de molestarla y se tendría que alejar de sus juguetes cientificos por un tiempo, solo cosas malas al parecer.

Se hundió en sus pensamientos sobre su futuro ¿Qué haría sin estar en la investigación? Tendría que conformarse con saber el final de los casos y no ser parte de ellos, que horrible se veía su futuro. Salió de sus pensamientos al oír la manilla de la puerta de su habitación ser movida, alguien había entrado e intentaba abrir la puerta. Lo más rápido que pudo escondió la prueba, no importaba quien fuera el que estuviera tras la puerta, no debía saber nada sobre eso.

Lo primero que vió fue una cabellera rubia, la cara sonriente del fiscal del distrito apareció ante sus ojos. Los nervios de la mujer no pudieron incrementar más, le daría algo al corazón si no salía de ahí.

—Debiste haber tocado, pude haber estado haciendo algo importante.—

—También es mi casa y mi habitación, además no vería nada nuevo.—

Sus miradas mostraban que estaban listos para luchar ahí mismo, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarse influenciar para que él ganara, necesitaba sacarlo de ahí.

—Aún así, una chica necesita privacidad para hacer sus asuntos.— Las palabras de Lana llegaron a su mente, sabía que le debía decir, pero no quería que eso creará una tensión entre ellos. Evitaría el tema lo más posible hasta que ya no se pudiera ocultar.

—Asuntos como esconder pruebas.— La castaña lo miró sorprendida, él había estado oyendo tras la puerta, había escuchado la conversación con su hermana. Podía apostar a que ya estaba buscando donde había escondido la prueba, pero no se lo diría, sería tonto decirle que estaban bajo su almohada. Vamos Ema, no mires la almohada, mantente tu mirada fija en él, no le des razones para dudar. —Pensé que ya no me ocultarías pruebas, pensé que teníamos la madurez para dejar las rivalidades del trabajo fuera de casa.— Oh no, oh no. Estaba usando el chantaje emocional, no debía caer en él o lo lamentaría.

Lo más rápido que pudo, sacó la prueba de su escondite y corrió hacia la salida más cercana. Las pruebas estaban bien apretadas contra su pecho. El fiscal, que hasta ese momento pensaba que solo se trataba de un juego, la siguió sin alejarse mucho. El departamento que compartían le daba la posibilidad de esconderse en otra habitación, pero él no se lo permitiría.

—¿Me estas ocultando pruebas de verdad? ¿Por qué siempre ayudas más a Justice o Wright?— Ahora de verdad estaba molesto, hace menos de un año que eran parejas y ella no dejaba de tener esas mañas para evitarlo.

—¡Ellos no saben nada de estas pruebas, ni siquiera son de un caso!— La voz de la mujer se oía a gritos, pero si no eran pruebas de un caso ¿Para qué ocultarlas? —Deja de desconfiar de mi, ya no te oculto pruebas de los casos.— De pronto ella se detuvo, quedando parada en medio del camino a la habitación de invitados.

Él se detuvo unos pasos tras ella, la había lastimado. Se habían prometido no mezclar su relación con el trabajo y no había cumplido ¿De qué le servía ser el mejor fiscal si no podía ver que ella no mentía?

—Entonces dime de qué son esas pruebas, me tienes preocupado a más no poder.—

Ella solo le entregó el sobre y se fue a encerrar a la habitación de invitados, Klavier lo abrió más rápido de lo que hubiera querido, paseó sus ojos por la hoja sin creer lo que leía. Era un examen médico de Ema, con preocupación leyó cada detalle, no parecía estar enferma ni nada. No fue hasta que llegó al final que su respiración se cortó, ella tendría que dejar la investigación por un tiempo, él no la dejaría a sol ni sombra y tendría prohibido usar alguno de sus elementos científicos.

Porque Ema Skye, prontamente Ema Gavin, estaba embarazada de dos a ser padre, pronto una vida dependería de ellos totalmente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se acercó a la habitación en que su novia se encontraba.

—Ema, abre la puerta.— Golpeó levemente, mostrando que ya no estaba enojado.

—No quiero abrirla.—

—Tenemos que hablar, sal de una vez—

—Yo no tengo nada que decir, déjame sola.—

—No me hagas entrar por las malas.—

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que fue a buscar las llaves de repuesto, hasta encontrar la que necesitaba. Abrió la habitación para mostrar a su pareja en la cama, en posición fetal y dándole la espalda.

—Dejame sola.— Le tiró un cojín que impacto directo en su pecho.

—No me iré hasta que me digas por qué me ocultabas esto.— Levantó la mano que tenía el examen, aunque ella ni siquiera se giró a verlo.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Somos novios hace ocho meses, tenemos una carrera importante que nos impide preocuparnos de otra cosa.— Si giró para encararlo. —¿Querías que te dijera: Ey, Klavier, se que somos jóvenes y nuestro trabajo nos puede matar, pero adivina qué… La protección no funcionó. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo porque no quiero dejar a este niño?— El corazón del rubio se enterneció, verla tan frágil frente a él era una imagen que solo había visto pocas veces.

—No te harás cargo sola.— La abrazó y besó su frente. —No te dejaré disfrutar del niño sola, además ¿No me veré genial siendo padre?— Ella solo lo golpeó levemente para después reír, los cambios hormonales no le estaban haciendo bien.

Se pasaron el resto del día conversando sobre el futuro, ahora no se veía tan malo para Ema, aunque su pareja insistía en que debía dejar de estar cerca de tantos químicos, era una batalla que no dejaría que ganara.

* * *

 **Debo admitir que me enamoré de esta pareja en el momento en que Ema le habla a Apollo y Trucy sobre Klavier, pude notar su amor en sus pixeles.**

 **Le agradezco a AJSkye77, ya que su fanfic Scientific Love solo hizo que mi amor por esta pareja creciera y me animará a hacer este fic.**


End file.
